


【貂俊】兔儿爷

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: 【前文不属于我，我只是续写】【没有后续故事】





	【貂俊】兔儿爷

那个人抓着他的手伸进层层叠叠的红色喜服里头，让掌心贴在某个地方，又刻意往前送了送。  
靠着一片空白的大脑，黄仁俊把那里判断为成年男性向他传递的极为不妙的讯号，立刻要缩回手往后撤，却在事实上被死死制住行动，“都已经成了亲入了洞房，你还躲什么？”  
我哪知道病秧子也对我这种有兴趣啊！黄仁俊急得要掉眼泪，又跑不掉，索性就着被那个人圈在怀里的姿势抽泣起来。  
可惜打错了算盘。  
“哭也没用的，”那个人慢条斯理地解他的衣带，“计划之前，怎么没调查清楚对象呢。”  
那双手隔着薄薄的布料贴着腰侧抚摸着，黄仁俊快被吓得魂飞魄散，偏凉的温度熨在腰上，把埋在床铺里的他冻得瑟瑟发抖，直把自己蜷缩起来，裹着从胸口被解开的衣服往后退去。  
兴许是他挣扎得厉害，像是一副坚贞不屈的样，那个人看了看他，收了手和他对视，“不做？”  
黄仁俊逮着机会，对着新婚夫君疯狂地摇头，期待对方良心发现能放过自己这块没开垦的贫瘠土地。  
“成。”那个人起身离开铺着大红喜被的床，抖抖衣服整理整齐，“今晚你先自己睡吧，不打扰你。”  
“你去哪。”危机解除，黄仁俊也跟着跪在床上直起身，直愣愣地看他。  
“去门外坐着咯。”那个人刻意把语气放得轻松，“成了亲不能在床上睡觉，那只能守没成亲的规矩了。”  
黄仁俊张了张嘴，但直到那个人走出门，也没能有勇气说出挽留的话。  
房间一空，黄仁俊躺在床上裹着被子开始胡思乱想，洞房花烛夜把夫君赶出门外如何扫人颜面，自己使掉包计坏别人婚事在先又如何不占理，越想越发觉得自己行为不当，掀了被子踮着脚下床，决心去把门口的人叫回床上睡觉。  
小心翼翼地试探着推开一条门缝，嫌喜服累赘只穿着单衣的人被晚上的凉风吹得一哆嗦，生了念头要临阵脱逃，挣扎一会还是硬着头皮探出半个身子，左右看看却没找到金道英半个人影。  
能去哪啊……  
下了决心要把成了亲的夫君唤回洞房，黄仁俊抱着手臂阻止一点身体温度的下降，跨出门槛在人生地不熟的金家宅子里找金道英。  
白天看着就挺复杂了，入了夜一片昏暗之中更加认不清自己身在何方，黄仁俊兜了半圈子，抬头一看四周，阴森森不说，现在连自己跑到哪了都看不出来了，怕是连回去都成问题。  
洞房夜闹什么小媳妇脾气，还得出来找人……黄仁俊一边在心里头暗暗骂了两句，一边抬脚把硌着他的一块碎石头踢出去。  
“怎么出来了？”  
黄仁俊被身后突然出现的声音一惊，被冷得起鸡皮疙瘩的身上立刻被裹上还带着余温的衣服，刚刚还被他嫌弃诅咒的人低头把过于宽大的喜服给他穿好，看了看像是又觉得不妥，转过身半蹲下，回头看了眼黄仁俊，“我背你回去。”  
“我能走。”黄仁俊拽了把喜服已经拖了地的下摆，没等迈出去一步，脚上的鞋子就散了架，“啪嗒”一声掉在地上，在一片静寂里格外响亮。  
昏暗的环境倒是方便了金道英隐藏情绪，没让怀疑起自己做了什么错事怎么连连倒霉的黄仁俊注意到不对，犹豫了一会只能不太情愿地趴到金道英背上，让那双手托着自己的屁股往回走。

一路上安静得很，静得黄仁俊趴在金道英背上时格外的不自在，刚一过门槛便哧溜从金道英背上滑下来，钻到铺着大红被褥的床里头，尽量只占据一小块地方，“你睡床吧。”  
“改变主意了？”金道英解了衣服也掀开被子躺到外侧，手掌贴在黄仁俊脸上时还带着些屋外的寒凉。  
黄仁俊被这点冷一刺激，反射性地想起来被揉捏着腰侧的感觉，连连摇着头。  
“那怎么办？”那个人笑了下，“在洞房里合衣而眠？不合规矩。”  
“我不是……”  
“本来我是要同你妹妹成亲的，既然你代替她来了，”那双手又握住他的肩，“那就要替到底去。”  
嘴唇相贴的时候黄仁俊还只是有些迷迷糊糊地接受，腿间的命根子被金道英一手抓住的感觉立刻把他吓得浑身紧绷，但很快又在那个人的揉弄之中瘫软下来，呼吸的能力也被控制住，只剩下一点力气够用双手抓住金道英的衣服。  
大约是看到黄仁俊不像之前那么抗拒，金道英的另一只手绕到他身后扶着腰，把他圈在怀里放倒在床上躺着，后脑刚挨着枕面，身前便一下全都袒露出来——单衣解了便只剩下光裸的身体，亵裤也很快被金道英脱了，黄仁俊下意识地并起腿，想把被抚慰得抬了头的小东西藏起来。  
“别躲，放松。”膝盖被握住，而后强硬地把双腿打开，“不然会痛的。”  
“痛什么？……”黄仁俊听到“痛”字一个激灵想往外逃，这次却被死死限制住了动作。  
“现在想跑，来不及了。”  
金道英不再亲他的嘴唇，柔软的触感落在耳朵，游移到颈侧，又在胸口留下痕迹，从未被他人用这样暧昧的方式对待身体，初次的体验让黄仁俊生出一种自己在被品尝的错觉。舌头勾着乳尖的奇异快感让他浑身颤抖，随即腿间的东西再次落入金道英手里，经验者自然比少年更懂得怎么掌控欲望，被玩弄于股掌中的人只能软着腰被困在身下，紧紧揪着单薄的衣料咬着嘴唇忍耐，直到在初次见面不过数个时辰的夫君手里颤抖着把精液全数射出来。  
高潮后黄仁俊瘫在床上还没喘过气，金道英的手指已经来到后穴，上头沾着刚刚还在他体内的精液就要往里头捅，黄仁俊被这一痛猛地弓起腰用力抓住金道英的手臂连声叫着别动，金道英就把动作停下来，看着黄仁俊的眼神像是“那你要怎么办”。  
我怎么知道怎么办……黄仁俊盯着那两根还在后面待着不动的修长手指，进也不是退也不是，张着腿光着身子和金道英僵持着。  
还是对面的人先叹了口气，起身拿了个瓶子回来，“躺下，乖乖听话就不会痛了。”  
满腹狐疑又不敢发作的黄仁俊又躺回去，视死如归地闭上眼睛，等着对方的下一步动作。  
有些凉的液体被倒在腿间，异物借着润滑在穴口试探着按揉，再一点点往里深入，无事可做的情况下身体被开拓侵犯的感觉太过鲜明，手指刻意地转动拓宽穴口促使人联想接下来会有别的什么插入身体，初经人事的人抬起手臂挡着脸，想把紧张和羞臊的情绪全都掩盖住。  
在身体里探索的手指在里面打着转，在黄仁俊疑惑在做什么的时候找到了一个地方轻轻一按。  
挡在脸上的手臂被金道英拉开，房内的烛光光亮又再次涌入视线，附带着还有那个人的眼，把黄仁俊发烫的脸和急促起来的呼吸都看得清清楚楚，“别挡着。”  
别挡着脸是为了能够亲他。黄仁俊闭上眼时想着，很快又被亲得晕晕乎乎，连金道英的手指什么时候抽出来了都没有发现，一睁眼已经被人握着脚腕抬高了腿，屁股露出来，湿漉漉的正对着金道英的阴茎。  
生米煮成熟饭前黄仁俊只来得及蹬了两下腿表示微弱的抗议，便被掰开臀瓣被动接纳了成年男性的进入。手指和阴茎的感觉自然差异大得很，金道英硬生生把他捅开来，黄仁俊被疼痛挤出来几滴眼泪，下一刻身体被开拓得更深入后，只剩下仰着头大口喘气的力气。紧绷着的腿被架起来，随着阴茎撞进体内的动作一晃一晃，踮着脚尖踩在喜被上。  
金道英专挑着敏感的地方捅，男孩张开腿被干得脑袋里成了一团浆糊，不明白只听说过男女欢好能够觉得舒爽，为什么自己被男人困在床上操弄也觉得舒服。断断续续胡思乱想的时候脚掌心不小心踩在被推到一旁的花生红枣之类的东西上，粗糙的触感硌在脚底，提醒着黄仁俊现在躺在的正是拜了堂成了亲的那个人身下。  
快感随着一下一下的顶入越积越多，黄仁俊在被淹没之前努力地伸出手，想要抓住那个正在自己身体里侵犯着的人，金道英便弯下腰，让还有些瘦弱的手臂圈着自己，哭得脸上一片潮湿的脑袋就埋在肩上，呜咽着在他怀里又一次攀上高潮。  
射过后已经觉得浑身乏力的黄仁俊攀着金道英的肩膀，感觉到身体里的阴茎抽了出去，正想蜷缩起来好好休息，马上又被抱住翻了个身。意识到自己跪在床上撅着屁股对着身后的危险人物，黄仁俊有些惊慌地手脚并用想逃开金道英的控制范围，只是不管力气还是速度都不可能及得上对方，又被握着腰往后拉，刚刚还以为能够放过自己的阴茎再次顺畅地插进身体里，在高潮后绞紧的里面挺动。  
“你今年多大？成年了吗？”那个人一边往他身体里顶，一边俯下身抱着他，咬着耳朵问。  
“还、还有半月……好难受，轻点……”顾不上脸面问题，一旦开了口就忍不住想要求饶。  
“那怎么办，这下可来不及了……”金道英倒是还有心情和余力笑得出，托着黄仁俊的小腹丝毫没有放慢动作的打算，只是一手摸着黄仁俊的肩背，喘着气说出让黄仁俊追悔莫及的话，“射进去的话，男子也是可以怀上的，知道吗？”  
那根深深插在他屁股里的阴茎在最后几下顶撞里把精液全都射在他的身体里，手掌托在小腹下，像是有什么正在那里扎根生长一样。

—END—


End file.
